B.I.P.R.O.D.U.C.T
"Got Any Spare Parts? No? Then Get Out Of My Face." - His Usual 'Greeting' B.I.P.R.O.D.U.C.T (Usually Addressed As Bi, Two Or Pro) Is a Cyborg Like Creation That Lives Inside an Abandoned 'Shack' Deep Within the West, Unexplored side of Hobo 13. He is currently used a lot for Black Market Trading, Along with Distributing And Buying Metal Parts for Scrap. He's been Stranded for most of his life but sometimes is known to leave the planet, Although it is unknown how. His Past Is Shrouded in Mystery and isn't really ''social He just puts up with organic life forms looking at him for ''Business. '''Appearance Bi 'Has a very horrible, molded appearance that has even know to send people running. He is made out of various pieces of scrap, trash, and metal welded together that may be more ancient than he is. He barley stands together. Under the layers of trash would be his original 'body' that more or less looks like a metallic Human Skeleton with various coils on it. Inside of this skeletons rib cage area (That Can't Even Be Seen Anymore) Would be a set of 'organs' or something that resembles it. It has been seen that when punctured they ooze a thick brown liquid. When looking at him you can see a clear bipedal figure. He is Pretty Tall, Half of the things on his legs aren't even his original legs anymore. His face appears to be the most intact out of his body. Being various separate sections with a gap in the middle of each, E.G The Front, Upper Back, Lower Back, Neck. Inside these small slits wires could be seen, But by now the scrap has covered them up. One of his right arms has been completely removed and is now it's own item that has been built by Bi. On the end would be a pair of very sharp claws that appear to be [[Irken|'Irken]] In Origin. His face isn't your usual bones and skin. It is more of a light beige like metal with cracks and crevasses in it. Well at least the front section is, the back and neck would be his normal Silver-ish color, But the trash again would replace parts of the metal that have been puncutred, etc, etc. His eyes would be very rusty and almost hardly blink, although they sometimes do. It doesn't look very pleasant though. His eyes would even have some form of crust in them like you would get when waking up, But with oil and gunk. His eyes would be a blue color which has now become dim and is slowly fading. He is that worn sometimes they make flicker off, but he can still see. They have been known to change to an orange color sometimes but this is very rare. The lower section of his body would be in a horrible state of repair much like the rest, The one thing that stands out about his legs would be that his knees and feet would be the same beige color as his face, These are the only places on his body that share that similarity. Also on the front of his face would be a large red burn mark with the number two imprinted on it in white paint. This came from a spare part. Along with the fact that he does seem to have some kind of teeth under his mouth, although they are mechanical they do look real in a sense, almost as if they are decaying... Across his back he would keep a large light brown cloak that is big enough to extend to his ankles and has a function to extend into a Hood, It is very worn and has various rips at the end along with the markings of centuries. Being Mechanical, He would still give off a very rancid smell. But one that is some how bearable. Around his waist would be a tool-belt with various pouches that he keeps his 'stuff' in. History A Long Time Ago, On a distant Alien Planet. There lived a man, a simple man. He had a family, a wife and Two Children. He was happy. One key event shaped the fate of his planets history, an Attempted Irken Invasion. '''This cripple a lot of the planets defenses and killed around 10% of the Gigantic planets population. After society was re-established and the Irken Threat was shrugged off. Scientists found a way to resurrect people with an artificial limbs. These people became known as '''Synths '''And for a unknown reason became Despised By the populous. Several people beat them, destroyed them and rioted around there existence. One of the people who was caught in the disaster was the previously mentioned man, He had sustained not fatal damage but was shot in the head and had severe brain damage that destroyed his sanity. It was best to put him in a synth body as he was in a critical condition but after some medical treatment before this decision he could walk, speak, etc, etc. He had become Insane though, And when I say Insane. I mean INSANE. He hated the Synths, he thought they were all made to kill him, he saw them crowd around his Hospital Bed and he assumed they wanted to get rid of him. He escaped the hospital with himself and an operating tool, Slaughtering around 13 People on his way out. Because of the damage he has taken in the attack half of his face was now already reconstructed with metal and he was deemed as a Synth. He hid in a public park from the authorities and slept there for around three night when one morning a group of Teenage Children came up to him and started laughing and throwing stones at him because he was a 'Synth' he snapped. Grabbing the Operating tool he had taken with him he slaughtered the children. Not even flinching. When the cries were heard local residents reported it to the Police. He ran, and ran, and ran. He eventually found himself in a large building with blinding lights. It was a building where they manufactured Synth suits, And not just the implants this was a suit that could be placed around the body and easily slotted in. He decided to hide in one as he had heard about them on the News as he lie in the Hospital. Luckily he made the right choice as the authorities came in seconds later. They didn't find him, Luckily. When he went to exit the suit he couldn't, He screamed but he couldn't talk. Then after bashing into a wall the mechanism inside the suit that projected the Metal Skeleton to support the revived user deployed. It crushed his entire body and ripped it apart piercing all of his skin. It trapped his body, And soon it rotted away. Leaving only his brain. The suit had activated emergency protocol and preserved the brain while the body decayed. His brain and some of His organs still rest with him. After hundreds of years in the suit, It began to fall apart. But he repaired it, again, and again, and again. And he still will soon. He wont die. After a while of being in the suit, it 'repaired' his brain so he could regain his sanity. Now he wanders planets selling on the Black Market. Buying parts to stay alive. He currently resides on Hobo 13. A Common thing is said across Hobo 13... Beware The Metal Man. If you go Of course, I've heard he wont flinch to slaughter you. '''Personality He has a very stern personality and is more or less anti social. He has seen numerous atrocities, and committed some himself. He hates his own existence in a sense, but doesn't even have the moral strength to end his own life. He has just become skilled in prolonging his life. When people talk to him he is extremely eager to make them leave as soon as possible unless it is for a good cause. He is very secretive about his past and does not like sharing it with others, Sometimes when talking when people ask him question he will simply respond with random words. If someone attempts to cross him then he becomes greatly enraged, He has been even know to Devour people who do this to him. There is no getting on his good side, Your rather dead, or a customer. He doesn't care about consequences, E.G If he is selling someone that could threaten the Galaxy then he wouldn't really hesitate that much to sell it. More To Come Voice His voice is a very cracked and glitchy male robotic voice. That is rather slow and low in pitch, It almost sounds as if he is in constant pain and doesn't enjoy talking. He has even been know to cough and stutter up fluid even though he is 'mechanical'. His voice almost sounds dry like someone who hasn't drank liquid in years. But it is not completely inaudible like small whispers, it is still 'clear' in a sense and can be heard by most people. Trivia * He Was Appearance was Inspired By, The Characters From The Game: Borderlands. And The Music Video, We Only Attack Ourselves * It is implied and speculated by his many 'friends' that it is possible that he was once a creature, Or Organic Lifeform and was transformed into a Cyborg against his own will. * He sometimes makes small noises randomly under his breath that sounds like backwards text. * For Some Strange Reason, He has the need to eat. He currently hunts down native animals on Hobo 13 And cooks them in his shack. * He has a habit of going onto the course on the Hobo 13 Trial and kidnapping members for equipment and food. * He barley has many shreds of Sympathy left. * His Personality is Eerily Mirrored to the Character Skellig, From David Almond's "Skellig" * When he moves, the sound of electrical joint moving and springs and a low hum can be heard. Like a stereotypical robot. * He has become a local Urban Legend on Hobo 13, It is used to scare Cadets by saying he will eat them. This myth is actually true as he is prone to Cannibalism and sometimes eats Hobo 13 workers. Although the staff think it is just a joke. Quotes # "Listen Kid, You Rather Have Something Or You Don't" # "Hahaha, Now Get Out Of My Face" # "I really don't envy you flesh sticks... Anymore" # "A Bit Here, A Bit There. And Done" # "Come Pay Up, Or I'll Kick You So Hard You Wont Feel Anymore" # "Bring Me Food, NOW" # "This Planet Is Mine.... It's Rightfully Mine..." # "The Pain... Please Make The Pain Stop" # "All Organic Lifeforms are LIVESTOCK TO ME" # "I wouldn't flinch to devour you right now, I guess I'm just evolved that way" Themes Role-Plays A Unanimous Trade Category:Outcasts Category:Cyborgs Category:Androids Category:Hobo 13 creatures Category:Irken technology Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Non-Irken technology Category:Unfinished Canon Fanon Category:Dangerous Category:Defectives Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Modified Irken Technology Category:Fanon